Problem: The perpendicular bisectors of the sides of triangle $ABC$ meet its circumcircle at points $A',$ $B',$ and $C',$ as shown.  If the perimeter of triangle $ABC$ is 35 and the radius of the circumcircle is 8, then find the area of hexagon $AB'CA'BC'.$

[asy]
unitsize(2 cm);

pair A, B, C, Ap, Bp, Cp, O;

O = (0,0);
A = dir(210);
B = dir(60);
C = dir(330);
Ap = dir(15);
Bp = dir(270);
Cp = dir(135);

draw(Circle(O,1));
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw((B + C)/2--Ap);
draw((A + C)/2--Bp);
draw((A + B)/2--Cp);

label("$A$", A, A);
label("$B$", B, B);
label("$C$", C, C);
label("$A'$", Ap, Ap);
label("$B'$", Bp, Bp);
label("$C'$", Cp, Cp);
[/asy]
Explanation: Note that the perpendicular bisectors meet at $O,$ the circumcenter of triangle $ABC.$

[asy]
unitsize(2 cm);

pair A, B, C, Ap, Bp, Cp, O;

O = (0,0);
A = dir(210);
B = dir(60);
C = dir(330);
Ap = dir(15);
Bp = dir(270);
Cp = dir(135);

draw(Circle(O,1));
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(O--Ap);
draw(O--Bp);
draw(O--Cp);
draw(A--Bp--C--Ap--B--Cp--A--cycle);
draw(A--O);
draw(B--O);
draw(C--O);

label("$A$", A, A);
label("$B$", B, B);
label("$C$", C, C);
label("$A'$", Ap, Ap);
label("$B'$", Bp, Bp);
label("$C'$", Cp, Cp);
label("$O$", O, N, UnFill);
[/asy]

As usual, let $a = BC,$ $b = AC,$ and $c = AB.$  In triangle $OAB',$ taking $\overline{OB'}$ as the base, the height is $\frac{b}{2},$ so
\[[OAB'] = \frac{1}{2} \cdot R \cdot \frac{b}{2} = \frac{bR}{4}.\]Similarly, $[OCB'] = \frac{bR}{4},$ so $[OAB'C] = \frac{bR}{2}.$

Similarly, $[OCA'B] = \frac{aR}{2}$ and $[OBC'A] = \frac{cR}{2},$ so
\[[AB'CA'BC'] = [OCA'B] + [OAB'C] + [OBC'A] = \frac{aR}{2} + \frac{bR}{2} + \frac{cR}{2} = \frac{(a + b + c)R}{2} = \frac{35 \cdot 8}{2} = \boxed{140}.\]